migliafandomcom-20200216-history
The Lesser Known Good
While aboard a passenger vessel departing from Gustus Rock with a destination of the new world in Brackdoom, a group of adventurers wind up working together after tragedy lands them in an unfortunate circumstance. A passenger vessel is headed from the port city of Gustus Rock to the ‘new world’ of Brackdoom. The island has been largely unexplored and uncolonized, despite its location between two important landmasses, as the terrain is treacherous, the locals strange, and the disease unbearable. However, after recent economic hardships spawned like plague through the Kingdom of Mig in Eastmere due to hyperinflation of silver, coupled with massive levels of unemployment and job market saturation, all compounded by the loss of a recent war against the Prybarrions, many citizens of the Kingdom have decided to take the risk and travel westward, across the treacherous deep into strange new lands. You, are aboard this vessel. Perhaps you are escaping the past, forging new futures, or simply one among the crew; it matters not why you are here — for you and all the others are equalized by the sea. It has been a few months since you set sail, and more months still before your journey will be complete. In your time you have gotten to know some of the others who share this vessel as their temporary home, primarily the captain, Meager Borance. A tall, strong, and powerful man, with squared shoulders and a full beard. He personifies the boat as if it were a lover, and often refers to it warmly as “The Emilia”. The Emilia is strong and seaworthy, and the months ahead of you, as dangerous as the Deep is boasted to be, are expected to be safe and easy. Your destination is practically on the fringes of the horizon. What lies ahead is a mystery, perhaps its danger, perhaps its fortune. Perhaps its something lesser known, but it is not behind you, and must be something good all the same. Welcome to Miglia :“The Lesser Known Good” everyone, Timeline: Amelia departs from Gustus Rock on 1st of First-Ember > Sails until February 11th when the party learns of Quaid and the ship is sunk > Survivors are adrift at sea for 10 days, barely conscious > Party washes ashore in Forlorn and meet up, sleeping until the following morning. > Party travels to Scandale, a trip that takes them 7 days total. > Two weeks later the party is attacked by scavengers and Tara is kidnapped. > The party goes on a rescue mission to save Tara and kills Cobon and his men which takes 8 days until they are ambushed in the woods by rathman. > The party is rescued and travels to Fort Mordemara, which takes them 4 days. > The party rests in Mordemara until the following morning.> Party travels back to Forlorn and rests. > Party travels to Amelia.> Party travels to Pucca cave 2 days elapse > Party makes deals at Amelia with Bally, another day passes > Party returns to Forlorn, passes another day> Party moves to Amelia, passes two days > Party travels to Morscherschine, passes 6 days> Seven days pass in Morscherschine.>Party takes caravan back to Mordemara, 9 total days elapse> Party returns to Morscherschine, 6 days elapse.> Party passes two days in Morscherschine, attacks clasp.> Party passes third day in Morscherschine, returns the Music Box "Empathy" to Zuzen.> Party passes fourth day with Shirea> Party travels back to Amelia, takes four days. > Party passes eighteen days in Amelia. > Party travels east two days in search of Mysha. > Party tracks Mysha south for two more days. > Party fights and kills Mysha.>Party meets and euthanizes Morpheus, learns of "Fertility"> Party travels to Mordemara passes 6 days. > Party travels to Shorn passes 7 days and passes 1 more day fighting in the Iron Gauntlet.> Party purchases slaves and spends night in Shorn.> Party travels back to Amelia, passes 6 days.>Party passes day in Amelia.> Party travels north to Morscherschine, passes 4 days.> Party spends 1 day in Morscherschine. > Party travels east with Aphjir and arrives at Deathly Hall after 8 days of travel.> Party passes the night in Deathly Hall. > Party travels to Bardford but is ambushed after 7 days of travels.> Party arrives at Bardford the next day, meets with Aruk.>Party passes 2 days in Bardford with Aruk. > Party travels 4 days to Erf.> Party passes day traversing the Entrapper's keep.> Party meets Thorbin and he convinces them to attack Vorukaan.> Party travels five and a half days back to Bardford to confront Vorukaan.> Party passes night in Bardford and travels to Old Bardford in the morning.> Party kills Vorukaan.> Party travels to Palytza Port, takes 4 days.> Party passes day in Palytza> Note: The Amelia set sail on the 1st of First-Ember and the story began on February 11th.